The Other Side of Good and Evil
by Solid Shark
Summary: Sequel to The Will to Power. Victor Corvin's tale continues, as intertwined in the Xenosaga story as ever. As the search for the Zohar continues, more of the Immortal's secrets are revealed...


I don't own anything except Victor Corvin

* * *

Note: this adds elements of Zone of the Enders, and I don't own that, either

* * *

The monitor showed scenes of destruction and mayhem from who knew how many light-years away, from planets as distant as other galaxies...

Scenes mirrored on the planet below, where it was at its worst.

A female newscaster was speaking in the background. _"What you're seeing here is actual footage of the violence that erupted before dawn this morning. These seemingly coordinated Realian attacks have been reported throughout Federation territory, prompting government officials to declare this movement an act of terrorism."_

A single man with orange hair, wearing a gray uniform, stood watching the display. _Hmm... So it's still getting worse..._

The newscaster went on. _"These attacks have- Excuse me, we just received an update on the situation. According to government sources, only Realians made within the last two years, or modified in the Miltian star system, are affected. These models include..."_

She proceeded to list a series of model numbers, and on the other display, a sigh was heard. The man it came from had dark skin, and he wore a Federation Marine uniform, with a beret. "And that's only the beginning. They'll be listing more model numbers tomorrow, believe me," Lieutenant General Helmer said gloomily. "Which is why we need you, Canaan."

The Realian called Canaan frowned. "I heard the military has detained all their Realians. Why put so much trust in me? Surely they're afraid I could become infected, as well."

"Canaan, you're a Realian made by Vector, specially designed to suppress your emotions," Helmer pointed out. "And besides, Mister Wilhelm has given me his personal assurance that you won't be affected like the others."

A hatch slid open behind Canaan. "Besides," the silver-haired newcomer said, "you're the only one capable of piloting your machine, which makes you very vital to this operation."

Canaan turned to look curiously at the newcomer, who also wore a gray uniform. "Ah, you're here. This is chaos," Helmer introduced. "He'll be going with you, as navigator."

The Realian raised an eyebrow. "I appreciate the offer, but you may want to reconsider. An ordinary human isn't capable of riding in Asher."

chaos nodded. "That's why I'm here. Don't worry."

"So that's settled." Helmer glanced around the room. "Has the Major joined you yet?"

"Major?" Canaan frowned, and then the hatch opened again.

The tall, black-haired, emerald-eyed man who stepped in was something of an impressive sight. He wore the uniform of a Marine major, with the addition of a red beret, and a winged-dagger patch on both the beret and his shoulder. At his belt, he carried a pair of antique automatic pistols, which a gun aficionado would have identified as Heckler & Koch USP Tactical .45 caliber pistols, also known as the SOCOM.

Strangely, he carried an even more anachronistic weapon on his back: a straight-blade katana, twine-wrapped hilt protruding over his right shoulder. _What would a modern soldier need with a sword?_ Canaan wondered.

"Right here, General," the major said, saluting; he spoke with an accent those of a much earlier age would have recognized as English. "Reporting as ordered."

Helmer nodded. "Good. Major, this is Canaan, and chaos; they'll be with you for this operation."

"I see." The major, who looked to be in his early twenties, turned to them. "I'm Major Victor Corvin, Galaxy Federation Special Forces. I look forward to working with you, gentlemen."

chaos shook his hand, while Canaan scrutinized Victor's uniform. "You're with the Dagger Unit," he said, eyes narrow. "I recognize that emblem."

"More precisely, Mr. Canaan," he said with a smile, "I _am_ the Dagger Unit. I created it, basing it off a unit I served with a very long time ago."

"You don't look a day over twenty-one, maybe twenty-two," chaos commented; though in fact he knew more than he showed. "How long ago is 'very long'?"

"Let's just say looks can deceive, chaos," Helmer put in. "Major Corvin is, shall we say, not from the main branch of humanity. He's been around the block a few times."

"I see," Canaan murmured. He wasn't surprised; after the chaos the Life-Recycling Act caused in the last century, very few humans were from pure, unaltered stock. Even the most normal-appearing tended to have peculiar abilities; he wondered just what this "Major Corvin" would bring to the mission. "There is one problem, though," he went on. "Asher is only two seat; there's no room for you."

Victor smiled. "Not to worry, Mr. Canaan. I have my own transportation; just wait till you see an Orbital Frame in action."

"Orbital Frame?"

"Technology from a very long time ago; they haven't been built in thousands of years, but believe me, my OF will give your E.S. a run for its money."

Canaan was openly skeptical. "We'll see about that, Major."

"Yes, you'll see," Helmer interrupted. "In fact, it's about time the three of you got moving. We don't have much time."

Victor saluted again. "Understood, General." He turned to leave.

"One more thing, Major," the general called after him. "Intelligence tells me Karl Hitzmann may be down there, so watch your head."

"Hitzmann... Don't worry, General, I know Hitzmann; he won't be much of a threat." With a slightly savage smile, the Special Forces major left the room.

Canaan stared after him a moment longer. _What was _that_ about?_

* * *

A few minutes later, Victor entered the hanger of the -relatively- small Special Operations ship, which now orbited the planet known as Miltia. _Miltia, huh... I wonder if my old pupil is around anywhere..._

He headed straight for a large, humanoid weapon stood against a bulkhead. Tall, it looked a little peculiar, and there was no discernable seam joining the canopy to the cockpit; but when the major reached it, he simply laid a hand on a panel, and the canopy vanished, flowing apart.

Victor dropped in, and the canopy sealed itself above him, while he placed his hand on the only visible control: a palm pad of some kind, which linked him directly to the Orbital Frame's systems. Instantly, the displays lit up, and a voice spoke.

"Good morning," the female, slightly-electronic voice said. "Ready for combat operation."

"Good morning to you, too, ADA," Victor replied, accent slipping. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has," ADA replied, sounding a little reproachful. "It has, in fact, been 25.396 years since last combat activation."

"Better than last time," he retorted. "It took two hundred years before I found another war where Jehuty was really necessary."

"True," the computer said with a sigh. "But _try_ not to leave me idle for so long next time, please? Fighting is the purpose of my existence, you know."

Victor grinned. "Yeah, ADA, I know."

The battle computer had come a long way in terms of understanding humanity, since their first meeting, more centuries ago than he liked to remember. Back then, she was only beginning to develop emotions; now, she could be downright snippy.

"We're receiving a communication from the Bridge," ADA reported. "I'll put it through."

The voice of the mission controller came on. _"Your IFF beacons will be deactivated for the entirety of the operation. You will likely face heavy resistance from both the U-TIC and Galaxy Federation forces; and under no circumstances will you receive support from this ship or anyone else."_ The voice, having delivered the caution, became more businesslike. _"Your objective is to secure and protect the U.R.T.V.s at all costs; and, if the opportunity presents itself, to secure the Y-Data: the root of this conflict. Is that understood?"_

"Affirmative," Victor replied.

"Understood," Canaan echoed.

"Time for you to launch. Be careful."

"Don't worry," the Realian said calmly. "I'll be coming back. Major Corvin?"

"Everything's ready," Victor answered, settling in for the ride; he now wore a flightsuit, and his sword was tucked in a corner of the cockpit. "Who Dares, Wins," he added, remembering the motto of the long-ago outfit which had inspired the Dagger Unit. "Jehuty, ready for deployment."

The two mobile weapons, the E.S. Asher and the Orbital Frame Jehuty, dropped away from their mothership and hurtled down into the Miltian atmosphere.

* * *

"Entering the troposphere," chaos murmured. "Descent nearly on profile; adjusting course .22 degrees. On profile."

"Got it," Canaan acknowledged. "Major?"

"Still with you," Victor responded. "It'll take more than this to knock Jehuty off-course... and I have plenty of experience in these matters."

"No doubt." The Realian frowned. "Just what is it that the Dagger Unit _does,_ anyway? And why assign you to this mission?"

"To answer your first question, we're all-around wet work types," the major answered. "The spiritual descendants of the British Special Air Service, we can also be a little flexible when it comes to the law, when necessary; which makes us ideal for this mission." He shook his head. "I was stationed on Miltia once, when I was a 1st Leftenant; believe me, conditions were a lot better back then."

"I see..." _Wet work; makes sense, under the circumstances._

"We're to head to point NN441, correct?" chaos broke in.

"According to my briefing, at any rate," Victor replied. "And-"

"Warning," ADA interrupted. "Incoming enemies; identified as unmanned combat mechs. Unable to confirm numbers or type."

"Understood." Victor glanced over at Asher. "We have company, Mr. Canaan; better get ready. I think we can handle them, though."

"If they're unmanned, then they have no G-force limit," chaos pointed out. "That means they're more maneuverable than we are."

"Not necessarily," the major disagreed. "There comes a point at which G forces will simply tear the airframe apart; and a Metatron-based mech such as Jehuty doesn't play fair with the laws of physics, anyway."

"No time for talk," Canaan interrupted. "Here they come. chaos, take over the weapons; I'll handle navigation for now."

"Roger. Major, I think it's time you show us just what your 'Orbital Frame' can do."

"With pleasure, Mr. chaos." While Asher continued to descend, arming its powerful main weapon, Victor gazed at his displays. "ADA, prepare Zero Shift."

"Affirmative. Zero Shift, ready."

"Here they come," chaos murmured, and opened fire on the first, fast-moving adversary.

The energy beam ripped it apart, and one of its fellows swiftly followed it into death. Another twisted and evaded... until something moved even faster.

Space warped, and Jehuty was suddenly _there,_ right in front of the unmanned mech. The blade mounted on its right arm snapped forward, and sliced. "Enemy destroyed," ADA reported calmly.

Canaan spared a moment's attention from his flying to look at Jehuty in surprise. "What was _that?_ That was faster than light..."

"The lost technology of space compression, Mr. Canaan," Victor said, dashing sideways. "Today, it's used for storage and a few other things, but nobody remembers it can also be used to propel vehicles at very high speed. Or," he added, using the arm-mounted laser to blast another mech, "that it can be used as a weapon. Remind me to show you the vector cannon sometime."

The two machines continued to descend, Asher twisting and firing its main weapon, Jehuty dashing, teleporting, and largely disdaining long-range attacks in favor of short-range blade strikes.

"We're running low on ABR energy," chaos remarked. "We have to make every shot count." Without waiting for any kind of reply, he closed his eyes, while four mechs came at them. Then his green eyes opened, and four very precise shots lanced out, annihilating the unmanned machines.

Victor narrowed his eyes. _Can't let you guys have all the fun._ "ADA, Halberd."

"Roger."

A cannon-like device appeared out of nowhere in Jehuty's hands, and a bright blue beam shot out. The powerful, tight-beam laser ripped through another trio.

Asher fired once more, but missed; and its main weapon sputtered. "We're empty," chaos remarked, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Not to worry." Canaan rushed the last remaining unmanned unit, dodged, and thrust the barrel of the main gun into the mech's torso. A second after Asher released its grip, cannon and enemy exploded.

"Impressive," Victor commented. "Not bad for a youngster."

The Realian glanced at Jehuty. "Sometime you'll have to either explain that, or shut up." He turned his attention to his navigator. "How are you holding up? You know, a regular human would have passed out by now."

"I'm fine," chaos answered. "I can see this machine's had some special tuning; but that just makes it more interesting."

"Hm. Well, if I get any strange feedback from you, I'm cutting off the bypass to the navigator's position. I can handle it fine by myself, and I don't want you endangering the mission."

"Not to worry."

"Approaching the ground," Victor reminded them. "I suggest you get ready; this mission is time-critical."

Asher and Jehuty set down easily moments later; as they did so, a blade materialized on Asher's right arm, and a Gatling on its left. "So this mission has to do with the U.R.T.V.s, right?" Canaan said. "Those designer children?"

"Right," chaos confirmed. "We have to find them, and protect them from the coming crisis, when and if it arises."

"You realize that's different from what my _official_ briefing said."

"Your official briefing didn't include all the relevant information," Victor informed him. "Partly a security measure; partly, I suspect, because of institutional paranoia." He shook his head. "No matter how much time goes by, bureaucracy stays the same."

"History?" Canaan wondered.

Victor smiled slightly. "No, Mr. Canaan. Experience. More experience than you would believe."

The Realian may have been designed to suppress his emotions, but this "Major Corvin's" cryptic statements were beginning to get on his nerves. "Whatever. So what, exactly, are they supposed to do? I know they're the military's trump card..."

chaos fielded that question, starting obliquely. "You know, of course, that matter transfer via the U.M.N. has been possible for a long time now. However, every attempt to apply the process to humans has ended in failure."

Canaan nodded. "According to the records, 99.76 percent of the test subjects were killed instantly."

"Yes, but a small number survived." The major looked disturbed. "They survived... but somewhere along the way, they lost that which made them human, turning them into mere objects." He shuddered. "And none of them ever got better."

"I'd heard that. But what does this have to do with our mission?"

"Simple. The operating system meant for use with the U.M.N. was instead applied to the Zohar, which the U-TIC are using to power their weapons; and we think that it was that very so-called 'operating system' that was responsible for the strange effects on the survivors." Victor's eyes narrowed. "The U.R.T.V.s were intended to destroy it... but they weren't told everything, and neither were our superiors. The consequences of our failure to rescue them before they attempt their mission would be dire, believe me. If they become infected as well, the Zohar, a source of infinite energy, could go out of control. I imagine I don't need to explain the consequences of _that._"

"No, you don't..." Canaan suspected the man wasn't revealing everything he knew, but let it pass; he now had all the information he really needed to complete the mission. "Then we'd better get moving."

"We can't go by air," chaos warned. "That air-defense system we saw going in would fry us. So we'll go on foot, assuming we can get through the rubble."

Victor nodded. "Right."

* * *

Victor Corvin, ex-SAS, ex-Mossad (Israeli intelligence), and ex- quite a few other things, found traveling through the war-torn streets of the Miltian capital very eerie. _Just a few years ago, I walked these streets in peace... now all is consumed by war. How much has U-DO done to spark this? And has Nephilim played a part here?_

"According to your vital signs, you are experiencing disquiet," ADA remarked. "Are you alright, Victor?"

He shook himself. "Just a little spooked, ADA. I lived on this planet about eleven years ago; the transformation it's undergone since is a little hard to accept."

"You've seen worse," the AI reminded him. "Have you forgotten about the _Dark Star?"_

Victor shuddered. "No, ADA, I haven't. But frankly, I wish I had." He looked over at Asher, easily keeping pace with his own Orbital Frame. "That Realian... He, at least, I can make sense of... but you know, there's something strange about chaos, something I can't pin down... but I'm pretty sure he's older than he looks."

"You're one to talk," ADA commented. "I believe the appropriate saying refers to the pot calling the kettle black?"

He chuckled. "You have a point."

* * *

After fighting their way through the U-TIC-infested streets of Miltia, the pair of mobile weapons came to a halt, seeing a bright light in the sky... while strange music filled the soldiers' ears.

"Wha... what is that?" Canaan wondered, beginning to feel strange.

Victor tensed. "They're out of their minds!"

chaos wholeheartedly agreed. "The Song of Nephilim... Even U-TIC should know how dangerous it is! That must be what's affecting the Realians so badly..."

"Not just Realians," the major said grimly. "Under the right circumstances, normal humans can be affected as well. If this keeps up, the entire situation will be _completely_ out of control!"

The light grew brighter, forming a column, reaching into the sky, and Canaan's head began to fall. "What... ugh... what's... happening..."

Asher slumped, and chaos looked at his pilot in alarm. "No, Canaan! Don't let it get to you! Close your mind!"

"We've got other problems," Victor warned. "Listen."

Federation-built A.M.W.S. units were approaching, and maniacal laughter came across the comm systems. From the sound of things, the pilots had completely lost their minds.

"Sending IFF signal," chaos called. "We need assistance immediately!" As if to confirm his analysis, one of the A.M.W.S. units opened fire, blasting off Asher's right arm.

The unit in question was almost instantly cut in half by another, and this one looked sane. "Unknown craft, receiving your IFF signal. The other units are infected, but you appear to be unaffected; I will proceed to eliminate the infected units."

Victor's eyes sharpened. "I know that voice."

While the newcomer began slicing up the rogue A.M.W.S., Canaan began to recover from whatever had been affecting him. That allowed Asher to join the fight, swinging its remaining arm to bring its Gatling into play, and ripping through the crazed enemies.

Victor got into the act as well, using Jehuty's lightning speed to slice through his targets with almost absurd ease. "ADA, Phalanx."

"Roger."

A few seconds of concentrated fire from an energy machine gun, and even the best-armored A.M.W.S. out there would be hurting. Such was the case. _You're no match for me._

The newcomer sliced through one more enemy, and came to a stop. "He's good," Canaan murmured, watching the A.M.W.S. unit's cockpit open.

The helmeted pilot stood atop his machine, looking quite casual, when a surviving A.M.W.S. came up behind him. Victor watched, interested; he suspected what was about to happen, and his suspicions were confirmed a moment later. The pilot's left hand gripped the scabbard he wore at his waist, and his thumb pushed the katana a centimeter forward.

There was a flash, and the insane machine dropped to the ground... bisected by the pilot's sword.

"It looks like he's as good on the ground as in the cockpit," chaos murmured.

"I suggest we walk from here," Victor recommended. "Our mobile weapons obviously aren't going to do us much good now; and I think we need to talk to our rescuer."

"Agreed."

"ADA, keep an eye on things while I'm gone," the major requested.

"Roger."

He climbed down, followed by chaos and Canaan from Asher, and strode toward the newcomer. "Thanks for the assist, Captain," he said, reading the man's rank insignia.

The pilot pulled off his helmet, and looked curiously at the major. "Master," he said, sounding surprised.

Victor half-smiled. "That was eleven years ago, Jin." He turned to his comrades. "Canaan, chaos, this is Captain Jin Uzuki."

Canaan tilted his head. "You two know each other?"

"You could say that." Jin nodded at Victor. "The major was a teacher of mine, in the art of the sword, about eleven years ago."

The Realian was openly skeptical. "Eleven years? According to military records, Major Corvin was born-"

"Four thousand years ago," Victor interrupted. "In New York City, North America. Lost Jerusalem. I was born in 1990 A.D... and I died 2012 A.D. Haven't aged a day since."

"What?" That was enough to provoke a reaction even from the largely-unemotional Canaan. "No one lives for four thousand years."

"Some do," the major disagreed. "I'm an Immortal, Mr. Canaan." His accent had finally disappeared completely. "Our kind have been around since the beginning of time; though I'll confess to not being quite _that_ old." He glanced at chaos. "You don't seem surprised. You've heard of us?"

"Some," chaos admitted.

"Hm. Well, I suppose that doesn't surprise me; there are a few mortals who are aware of us."

Jin cleared his throat. "You realize this place is dangerous. If you're able, I'd recommend you leave. There's something about this place... Those who come here are no longer people..."

"No longer people?" chaos whispered.

"Unfortunately," Canaan put in, "we can't leave. We have a mission to carry out; one which appears to be more important than I'd thought."

"Yes," chaos agreed. "Forgive me, Captain Uzuki. I am chaos, and this is Canaan. We're on a mission to rescue the U.R.T.V.s. Do you know where they are?"

"The U.R.T.V.s..." Jin murmured. "Ah, yes, the military's trump card..." He stroked his chin. "Our meeting is more than coincidence. Fate, perhaps?"

"I see you still speak in riddles," Victor remarked. "Unfortunately, we really are in a hurry. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes. I'll take you there."

"Thank you, Captain Uzuki," chaos said.

Jin turned to Victor. "One thing you should be aware of, Victor. There's one Federation soldier out there who seems to be unaffected by the Song; his name is-"

"Karl Hitzmann." The Immortal nodded. "General Helmer already informed me. Don't worry, I can take him."

Canaan's eyes narrowed. "Another of your kind, I assume?"

"Yes; I'll probably have to kill him along the way." Victor smiled slightly. "We haven't got the time for me to go into details, but suffice it to say that we Immortals are all participants in the great Game, in which we kill each other, one by one, by cutting off each other's heads. It may sound barbaric... but the truth of our existence is best summed up by one saying among our kind: In the end, there can be only one."

"Doesn't sound encouraging."

"It isn't." He shrugged. "I've taken my share of heads over the years; I'm used to it, by now." The Immortal drew his right-hand USP, and checked the chamber. "Let's go."

* * *

"So someone's manipulating the conflict?" chaos asked as they went.

Jin nodded. "Yes. It appears someone is trying to use the U-TIC organization -and Miltia itself- as scapegoats, to hide the _real_ motive behind this conflict." He paused as a U-TIC soldier appeared, only to have his head shot off by the "old man". "Even this Realian violence we're seeing now is nothing more than a smokescreen."

"But who could be doing it?" Victor wondered. "Who, besides the scapegoats, would have any use for this chaos?" _Unless..._ he thought to himself. _Ormus? After all this time, could they possibly be trying to reassert control over the Zohar? But they left Earth before the Zohar was even uncovered by Doctor Masuda... Surely that indicates they no longer cared about it._

"Do you have any evidence?" Canaan asked.

Jin held up a small object. "I... relieved a U-TIC operative of this disk. I've only been able to partially decode it -I need the U-TIC headquarters main computer to complete the job- but what I _have_ seen indicates that there is far more going on here than most people know. And..." He paused. "It also seems to contain a portion of the Y-Data."

"Which is one thing we're here for," chaos murmured. "That could be very valuable information, Captain."

"More than you know. I've decrypted a small part of the Y-Data, and it seems that data on all existing phenomena is contained within an area of space; though the location is not revealed in what I've read so far. Beyond this area, there is a place only described in the Y-Data." Jin shrugged. "I don't pretend to understand all that's going on, but there is obviously something occurring beneath the surface of this conflict, so-"

"Wait."

The abrupt command had come from Victor -who, now that Canaan thought about it, outranked all of them- and he had a look of intense concentration on his face. A familiar sensation filled his head...

A man in a Federation Marine uniform stepped onto the road before them, and he held a broadsword in one hand. "I'm Karl Hitzmann," he announced.

"Victor Corvin," Victor replied. "Let me guess: you're here for my head."

The Germanic fellow smiled. "Perceptive, Major. Shall we cut to the chase? Or will you simply give up while you have the chance, and make it easier on both of us?"

"That was a very pointless question, Hitzmann." Victor drew his blade, and smiled. "Do you expect me to just 'give up' after four thousand years?"

Hitzmann snorted. "The one they called Phoenix? No, I wouldn't expect it; I just thought I'd give you the option."

"Whatever." The major wasted no more time on words. He settled into a fighting stance, left leg behind right, katana canted to the right; and his opponent lunged forward.

Canaan stepped forward, but Jin grabbed his shoulder. "No, Canaan. We can't interfere; it's against the rules."

The Realian shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

"You won't think so after you see the end of this duel."

Victor had by now parried Hitzmann's first strike, and whirled around, sweeping his katana up in an attempt to cut his opponent's side; now Hitzmann blocked, lashed out with a foot, and knocked the major back a few paces.

"That all you got, Corvin?" he sneered.

"I'm just full of surprises." Victor jumped over a leg cut and brought his sword down, cutting open Hitzmann's shoulder.

The man hissed. "You'll pay for that, New Yorker." His retaliatory strike cut the major's cheek.

He winced, but kept moving. "You know, Hitzmann, that's something I haven't been called in a couple thousand years or more."

Blades clashed again and again, with neither seeming to get the upper hand. "We don't have time for this," Canaan commented. "Our mission _is_ time-critical."

Jin smiled slightly. "No doubt. But I think you'll find that the outcome of this duel may be even more important, in the long run. Who wins the Game is something very pertinent to mortals."

Another clash, and Victor performed a complicated spin with his katana, ending in a powerful move that snapped the relatively brittle broadsword near the hilt. His leg swept through his adversary's, and Hitzmann dropped to the ground, unarmed.

He sneered up at the victor. "Finish it, Phoenix," he hissed.

Victor tilted his head, expressionless. "There can be only one." He swung.

Canaan stumbled back a step, seeing what happened next. White mist poured forth from the corpse, and lightning flashed, blasting nearby streetlights into oblivion... while most of it flickered over Victor Corvin himself. "What in the world...?"

The Immortal was jerking spastically, as if truly being electrocuted; his sword had fallen from his hand as the unreal happening happened.

When it was over, Victor collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "Are you alright?" Jin asked him.

He nodded wearily. "Yeah, Jin, I'm fine. Just... give me a second. Been awhile... since my last one... and Hitzmann was quite the headhunter."

Canaan's eyes were narrow. "Mind telling me what just happened?"

"It's called the Quickening," Jin informed him. "When one Immortal takes another's head, the strength, the essence of the loser enters the victor, making him stronger. This is hardly Victor's first, but I gather one never really gets used to it."

"How many heads _have_ you taken, Major?" chaos asked.

Victor shook his head, hauling himself to his feet. "I lost count a very long time ago, Mr. chaos. But as of my last contact with the secret society known as the Watchers, the count was over eight hundred.." He picked up his katana, sheathed it, and drew his pistols. "Come on; we'd best hurry. We lost a little time, thanks to Hitzmann."

* * *

After fighting their way through several more U-TIC troops -Victor displaying his prowess with firearms along the way- the small group reached the building they sought.

"You'll find the U.R.T.V.s in the lowest level of that building," Jin informed his companions. "And this is where I leave you; I have business of my own to take care of."

"Leaving so soon, Uzuki?" a voice mocked.

Jin and Victor both narrowed their eyes, recognizing the voice; it belonged to a man hidden in the shadows ahead of them. "Hello, Colonel," Jin said easily.

"I expected better of you, Uzuki," the Colonel said in disgust. "And you, too, Corvin. I expected you to be better thieves; I certainly never thought you'd actually come walking in through the front door."

"I thought you might be getting lonely, Colonel, so I came to pay you a visit."

Victor gazed at the man in Marine uniform. "Colonel Margulis. It's been a while, hasn't it? You're just as malevolent as I remember."

Margulis glanced at him. "I see you've been promoted, Corvin. Tell me: is this because of ability, or because they needed some suitably expendable incompetent to send on this mission?"

"You know better than that, Colonel." The Immortal smiled thinly. "I doubt you've forgotten my skill with a blade. Or have you? If you remembered, I'd expect you to be a little less arrogant."

"I can take you, Corvin," Margulis said coolly. "Even if I have to bleed you to death. You're hardly immortal, after all."

"Want to take that chance, Colonel?"

The man snorted. "Enough talk. Let's finish this, here and now!"

"With pleasure." While Canaan stayed back -he was a phenomenal pilot, but not a ground-pounder- chaos, Victor, and Jin arrayed themselves in before Margulis.

Victor held his katana; in a battle with this particular adversary, he preferred cold steel. "This is the end, Colonel. This will be our last battle."

"For once we're in agreement, Corvin." Margulis made the first move, drawing his own blade -it appeared to be some sort of saber- and rushing forward, slicing up at the Immortal's throat.

Victor parried the blow, redirecting it; instead of cutting off his head, the attack cut into his face, leaving a deep gash.

"See, Corvin?" Margulis said mockingly. "You _can_ be hurt. Let this be a- What?"

The major smiled as electricity crackled over the wound, healing it. "Did you really think that would help you, Colonel? I'm not like you at all."

"You're one of _them,"_ the colonel hissed. "You're an Immortal. I should have known!"

"Yes, you should have. Just as it should have occurred to you to wonder why it is that I haven't aged a day in all the time you've known me." Victor raised his blade. "Shall we go again, Colonel?"

"I see no reason to tolerate your interference, Corvin. Begone!" Margulis lifted his free hand, performed a complicated motion, and shot a blast of flame at his opponent.

Victor, who had some skill was ether himself, was caught of guard, and moved too slowly. The fireball caught him in the chest, blasting him off the street and down to a lower area. "You'll pay for that, Colonel!" he called as he dropped.

"Maybe so; but you're out of the fight for now, Major." Margulis contemptuously turned his attention back to Jin... who was no longer there.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the black-haired swordsman had made a flying leap to the top of the nearest building, in order to fight this battle on _his_ terms.

After all, he hated Margulis' guts.

Jin's nemesis quickly followed him up, saber swinging even before he landed. "You think you can escape me, Uzuki?"

Jin parried the blows, moving his own sword with swift ease. "I never said anything about trying to escape, Colonel. I just like the air up here."

Margulis merely snorted, and then the battle was joined.

Canaan and chaos had by now arrived, but they could do nothing more than stand and watch; attempting to intervene would be futile, and probably unappreciated by both combatants. Besides which, Jin couldn't afford the distraction, as slash after slash, blow after blow came at him.

Anyone not familiar with the art of the blade would have been hard-pressed to follow the action, but some things were clear... such as when Margulis' blade nearly cut Jin in half, instead slicing through a pillar when the captain ducked.

Finally, after said pillar nearly fell on Margulis, the two swordsmen came to a rest, facing each other. "You're pathetic, Uzuki," Margulis said in disgust. "Even with your so-called reinforcements, you cannot defeat me."

chaos started forward, seeing the blood on Jin's left side, just above his sword scabbard. "Captain, you're wounded!"

Jin shrugged painfully. "It's... ah... it's from earlier. If you'll pardon the cliché, it's just a scratch." He turned back to his opponent, hand steady on his sword.

The colonel shook his head. "You dare to face me, maimed as you are? You have no chance at all against me, Uzuki."

Jin's blade came up at arm's length. "You never know," he said with a thin smile, "until you try, Colonel." Ice began to swirl around his extended left hand.

Margulis nodded slowly, raising his own weapon. "Time to end this, once and for all!" Fire appeared at the tip of the saber as he prepared an ether blast of his own.

Then the energies discharged, forcing chaos and Canaan to shield their eyes from the explosion of power... which was made even worse by the sudden blast of lightning from someone or something standing atop a nearby pillar. From out of the furious energy release, two voices could be heard, yelling in either pain or exertion.

When at last it faded, the two combatants were still facing each other, but only for a moment. Jin slowly toppled sideways, prompting his companions to run to his aid, while Margulis stood still, breathing heavily, the right side of his face covered in blood.

Victor, who had unleashed the electrical attack, dropped down to the roof, and helped his teammates bring Jin to his feet. "You okay, old friend?"

"I will be," the captain replied wearily.

"Is that the best you can do?" Margulis grunted, lifting his sword once again. "I have always been your superior in every way, Uzuki! It's something that old fool could never-"

He broke off, and his four opponents leapt away, seeing the roof begin to crack beneath his feet. The cracks became a great, gaping hole, and Margulis feel, screaming, into the depths of the building.

Following Margulis' unwilling departure, the four soldiers came to a rest back on the street where they'd started.

"Margulis will be back," Victor said grimly. "I don't believe that was the end of him. But I don't think he'll be a factor for the remainder of this mission."

"You're probably right," Jin agreed. He straightened painfully. "Well, as I told you earlier, the U.R.T.V.s are in the lowest part of that building; I suggest you hurry. First, however... Canaan." He held up the disc with the section of Y-Data, and handed it to Canaan.

The Realian understood immediately, and pressed a lead from the device to his head, transferring the data. "So this is the Y-Data?"

"Part of it." Jin flung the device into the rubble, and smiled. "Safer to give it to you than to carry it around, as you may have noticed. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He turned away.

"Where are you going?" chaos asked him. "We could use your help."

The swordsman shook his head. "Sorry. But I... have something I need to take care of, though I may already be too late."

"Your sister?" Victor asked, remembering references to a Shion Uzuki; though she'd been born three years after their last face-to-face meeting (at this point, he had no idea he'd be getting to know her very well indeed in later years).

"Yes. Farewell, Victor. May we meet again someday." Jin leapt, and was gone.

"A most peculiar individual," Canaan commented. "Has he always been like that?"

"As long as I've known him," Victor acknowledged. "And- What the devil is _that?"_

"I don't know," chaos whispered; he, too, saw the approaching cloud of blackness. "I've never seen anything like it. Look out-"

The world went black...

* * *

Author's note: Victor Corvin's saga continues at last. Yes, I realize it's been over a year now since I finished The Will to Power, and I apologize for taking so long to get the sequel going; but it was only recently that I completed Xenosaga 2, so I really wasn't able to before now. Updates, I'm afraid, will be a little more sporadic than with Victor's original tale, since I've got a couple of other major projects going right now, but I'll try not to take too long.

You'll probably notice things that seem to contradict the Will to Power, but rest assured everything will be explained; I just had to do a lot of reworking to fit with the revelations of Jenseits von Gut and Bose.

Well, given that this is the first chapter, I guess there isn't much to say. Hopefully, some people will be interested; if so, let me know what you think. -Solid Shark


End file.
